Another Fall
by Latnema
Summary: Et si les rôles étaient inversés ? Si, lors de The Reichenbach Fall, ce n'était pas la silhouette longiligne de Sherlock qui se tenait sur ce toit, mais celle de John ? Comment aurait réagit le plus grand détective consultant au monde ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

 _Ramènes du la_ _it._ _ **-SH**_

Sa longue robe de chambre traînait par terre. La poussière s'accumulant sous le canapé se collait au tissu de soie, donnant une couleur grisâtre à ce bleu nuit. Théâtralement, l'unique détective consultant au monde était affalé dans leur sofa, les mains jointent sous son menton. Non, il ne priait pas. Loin de là. Pour un homme de science et de logique, l'existence de Dieu devait être une des dernières choses qui l'intéressait, au même niveau que le système solaire. Il cherchait, réfléchissait, envoyait des messages au Gouvernement Britannique et appelait Garvin. Ou à moins que ça ne soit Geoff. Peut importe. Il voulait, il lui fallait une enquête. Son violon ne l'intéressait plus. Il se contentait de jouer des mélodies plus affreuses les unes que les autres.

 _Le mot magique ?_ _ **-JW**_

 _Sarah ?_ _ **-SH**_

 _Sarah ?_ _ **-JW**_

 _Oui, le nom de ta secrétaire avec qui tu as un rendez-vous ce soir chez Angelo et que tu sembles tout particulièrement apprécier alors que tu es soi-disant en couple avec Janet._ _ **-SH**_

 _Je prend du thé en plus du lait ?_ _ **-JW**_

 _Oui._ _ **-SH**_

Il se releva, faisant danser les pans de sa robe de chambre derrière lui. Comme à son habitude il monta sur la table basse, pour se diriger vers l'ordinateur posé sur la table. Un gain de temps sûrement.

Ca faisait 3 semaines. 3 semaines que Moriarty n'avait pas fait un signe, un geste, un crime ou même un message. Ils avaient une sorte de petit rituel. Quelques messages banals, de temps en temps. Quelques " _Comment vas-tu Darling ?_ " suivit de " _Je m'ennuie. Tues quelqu'un. Poses une bombe. Fais quelque chose. Je m'ennuie._ "

John trouvait ça malsain. Parler comme à un ami à un criminel, qui prenait un plaisir fou à créer des énigmes toujours plus sordides, mettant des vies en jeu. Oui, certes, son colocataire lui disait que c'était immoral et complètement fou. Mais son cerveau pourrissait s'il s'ennuyait trop longtemps. Les murs en avaient eu la preuve.

 **Science de la déduction**

-" _3 semaines. Aucun signes de vie du criminel consultant. Envoyez moi vos enquêtes et affaires non résolues au plus vite._ "

Il appuya sur la touche Publier et regarda rapidement les rares commentaires de son étude des cendres de tabac : " _Fascinant_ ", " _Freak_ ", " _Taré_ ".

Lorsque le bruit caractéristique d'un message reçu l'interpella. Depuis l'affaire avec La Femme, il avait veillé à enfin changer de sonnerie. Les clients semblaient mal à l'aise quand il recevait un message et John commençait à trouver ce son insupportable. Presque plus que son propriétaire.

Un deuxième message. John peut-être, lui annonçant son arrivée et le fait que le taxi est encore plus long que celui d'hier.

 _Bonsoir Darling. Comment vas-tu ? Je te propose de me rejoindre à l'hôpital. J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi._ _ **-JM**_

Il se leva précipitamment et enfila à la va-vite son manteau reconnaissable entre cent. Il regarda en même temps le deuxième message.

 _Sherlock, St Bart's. Maintenant._ _ **-JW**_

Courant presque dans les escaliers, il noua rapidement son écharpe bleu foncé autour de son cou et manqua de bousculer un passant en sortant du 221B Baker Street. Sherlock leva sa main, criant " _Taxi_ " et monta dans la voiture noire.

John et Moriarty à St Bart's. Il avait, pour la première fois, aucune idée de ce qu'il de passait. Un frisson le parcouru alors qu'il regardait dans le vide, les sourcils froncés. En pleine réflexion.

" _J'arrive John_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le vent glacé lui gelait les joues. Il s'approcha lentement de l'homme assit sur le muret, au bord du vide.

Un face à face avec Moriarty. John frissonnait. Que lui voulait-il ? Il n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis plus de deux semaines, pourquoi revenait-il maintenant ? Les dernières enquêtes s'étaient bien passées. Sherlock avait réussi à sauver toutes les personnes (enfin presque toutes). C'était peu avant la rencontre à la piscine. Cette piscine froide, ou il s'était réveillé avec une grosse parka verte, munit d'une ceinture d'explosif. Qui aurait cru que le petit ami de Molly était le fameux et dangereux Moriarty. Même Sherlock ne l'avait imaginé.

John avait vu dans le regard de son colocataire de l'étonnement, de la surprise et de la déception. Sherlock avait pensé, pendant ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, qu'il était le responsable de toute cette mascarade. C'était cette même nuit où il prit l'initiative de tenir James Moriarty pour sauver la vie de Sherlock Holmes. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. L'instinct peut-être. Il voulait épargner le cerveau génialissime du détective. Il savait que le monde avait plus besoin de son ami que de lui, un médecin militaire, blessé. Une personne banale. Alors que Sherlock était loin d'être une personne normale. Il le disait lui-même « _Je ne suis pas « comme tout le monde » John_. ».

La musique Staying Alive résonnait sur le toit de l'hôpital. John venait d'envoyer un message à son ami et Moriarty devait l'avoir fait aussi. Pas besoin d'avoir les cheveux bruns et bouclés, de mesuré 1m80 et d'être arrogant pour le deviner. Le criminel consultant se leva, laissant une distance raisonnable entre lui et le médecin.

« - _N'est-ce pas ennuyant ? D'être une personne ordinaire. Le petit chien a perdu son maître._ »

Moriarty se rapprochait, dépassant John de plusieurs centimètres. Pourquoi devait-il toujours être le plus petit de tous ? Il était nez à nez avec le criminel le plus recherché d'Angleterre, et oui, il commençait à avoir peur.

Comme Mycroft lui avait montré lors de leur première rencontre, sa main ne s'arrêtait de trembler que lorsqu'il était stressé ou en danger. Gardant sa fierté de soldat. « _La bravoure est un mot gentil pour dire stupidité n'est-ce-pas ?_ » Les mots de Mycroft résonnaient dans sa tête. Oui, il était brave, courageux et loyal. L'armée lui avait apprit ces trois grandes valeurs. Et il n'en avait que faire des commentaires de Mycroft. Aujourd'hui il ne devait plus être méfiant avec le gérant du Gouvernement Britannique, au contraire, le plan était entièrement sur ses épaules.

Depuis des semaines, Mycroft interceptait les messages de Moriarty avant son frère. Sherlock ne devait rien savoir de ce plan, ni de ce que le criminel consultant préparait.

« _-La fin de l'histoire ! Nous y voila ! Tu as reçu mon petit cadeau ? J'ai mis du temps à le confectionner tu sais._ » Moriarty tournait autour de John, tel un vautour autours de sa proie.

« _-Quel cadeau ?_

 _-La pomme ! Oh, ne me dit pas que tu ne l'as pas eu. Je suis tellement déçu._ »

John réfléchissait devant le visage triste de son ennemi. Il cherchait, essayait de se remémorer si il avait déjà vu une pomme. Oui, forcement il en avait déjà vu une. Mais une pomme que Moriarty lui aurait envoyé. Il y avait bien cette pomme que Sherlock avait eu il y a une semaine. Le fruit était rouge vif, si tentant qu'il avait voulu la croquer. Il l'aurait fait. Si Sherlock ne l'avait pas prise et découpé dans des petites coupelles, testant la puissance et les différents effets des acides sur la pauvre pomme rouge. Il se rappelait de la question qu'il lui avait posé :

« _-Tu l'as eu où cette pomme ? On a pas de pomme dans le frigo et t'es pas sortit de la journée. Me dit pas que tu es encore aller taxé quelque chose à Madame Huds-..._

 _-Boite aux lettres._

 _-Pardon ?_ »

Sherlock avait lever la tête de sa coupelle où un quartier de pomme rongée par l'acide y crépitait. Il portait sa chemise violette et des grosses lunettes de protection. A quoi bon se protéger les yeux si il ne se protégeait pas les mains et les vêtements. John soupirait.

« _-La boite aux lettres John. Madame Hudson m'a rapporté cette pomme qui était dans la boite au lettre. Tu sais, la petite boite qui sert au facteur pour y dépo-…_

 _-Je sais ce qu'est une boîte aux lettres Sherlock ! Merci !_ »

Sherlock haussa négligemment les épaules et se reconcentra sur sa coupelle qui ne contenait maintenant que quelques petits morceaux de pomme. John, quant à lui fit demi-tour, allant s'asseoir dans son fauteuil habituel.

« _-I O U_ » Dit l'apprenti chimiste depuis la cuisine.

« _-Quoi ?_

 _-I O U, John. J'avais espéré que tu n'aurais pas besoin de sonotone avant tes 80 ans._ »

John laissa passer la remarque désobligeants. Depuis sa colocation avec Sherlock il ne les comptait plus.

« _\- Comment ca « I O U » ?_

 _-I O U comme « Il y avait marqu sur la pomme »._

 _-Ca veut dire quoi ?_

 _-En général c'est l'abréviation de « I owe you » qui signifie « Je te dois ». Habituellement on exprime la chose qu'on doit. La personne n'avait surement plus de place sur la pomme et son couteau avait une lame trop épaisse pour écrire en plus petit. Ou, cette pomme ne m'était simplement pas destinée._ »

Sherlock leva les yeux de ses coupelles une deuxième fois, enlevant ses lunettes de protection et se réajustant, de tel sorte à être face à John qui était à présent accoudé sur son fauteuil, assit sur ses talons. Son regard bleu-gris sondait le blogueur.

« - _Quelqu'un te doit quelque chose John ?_ »

John réfléchit rapidement. Aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait. Qui aurait pu lui envoyer une pomme. Sous le coup de la pression des yeux perçants de son colocataire , il répondit instinctivement.

« _-Non. Enfin je crois. Je sais pas moi. De toute manière tu l'as détruite cette pomme._

 _-Mh. »_

Sherlock se leva lentement, laissant les acides et les quartiers de fruit à même la table.

 _« -Ranges la table avant d'aller je ne sais où !_

 _-Vais me laver._

 _-La table !_

 _-La table ne va pas s'enfuir John. Si tu as si peur tu peux l'attacher au frigo_. » Et la porte de la salle de bain claqua.

Moriarty s'était rapproché de John, légèrement penché pour être à la même hauteur que celui-ci.

« _-Alors ?_

 _-Oui, je me souviens de votre cadeau._

 _-Ah ! Fabuleux !_

 _-I O U ?_

 _-Effectivement, I O U. Je te dois une chute John. Sherlock a peut être réussit à détruire Richard Brook, mais c'est vous deux que je vais détruire aujourd'hui. Enfin plutôt un par le biais de l'autre. Mais passons._

 _-Nous détruire ?_

 _-Sherlock se dirige en ce moment vers nous. J'ai moi-même, à ma disposition 4 snipers prêt à tirer quand le moment sera venu._

 _-Je ne comprend pas._

 _-Sherlock, Inspecteur Lestrade, Madame Hudson, votre logeuse et Janet. Tous mourront. A une seule condition. »_

John s'approcha du bord. Il fit exactement ce que Mycroft lui avait dit de faire un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

« _Je dois compléter votre histoire en me tuant moi-même. »_ Dit John, se penchant légèrement face au vide.

 _« Tu dois admettre que c'est plus…Sexy !_ »

Le souffle de Moriarty venait s'abattre sur ses joues. John frissonna une dernière fois avant de faire un pas en arrière.

« _-Non._

 _-Non ?_

 _-Je peux encore vous forcer à dire à vos snipers de ranger leurs armes._

 _-Oh…Oh ! Le petit animal se rebelle. Il est bien plus intelligent que je l'aurait cru. Les gens ordinaires sont captivants. Je devrais m'en procurer un moi aussi…_ »

John se balançait sur ses deux pieds, les mains dans ses poches quand Moriarty lui tendit sa main.

« _-Mh...Bien joué John. Je dois te l'avouer, je ne m'attendais pas à ce retournement de situation. Vraiment bien joué…_ »

John sortit sa main droite de sa poche, acceptant la poignée de main du criminel.

« _-Mais je pense que tu n'avais pas prévu ça !_ »

James Moriarty sortit un pistolet de derrière son dos, fixant toujours John, avant de le mettre dans sa bouche et d'appuyer sur la détente. Oui, le seul et unique criminel consultant venait de se tirer une balle dans le crâne.

Tout se passa extrêmement vite. John ne comprit pas tout de suite, jusqu'à voir le corps sans vie du criminel, une large flaque de sang derrière son crâne s'écoulait sur les pavés de l'hôpital St Bart's. Son regard était vide et étrangement, son sourire était resté scotché sur ses lèvres froides, devenant peu à peu bleues.

John avait naturellement reculé face à la détonation de l'arme. Maintenant le voila face à face avec le cadavre de Moriarty. Comment tout ça avait pu déraper si vite ? Il attrapa son téléphone et envoya un message à Mycroft.

 _LAZARUS._ _ **-JW**_

 _Lazarus est lancée._ _ **-MH.**_

Il fixa une dernière fois le cadavre de l'homme le plus recherché d'Angleterre et se tourna face au vide. Voila. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre son colocataire, Sherlock Holmes. Et de jouer le jeu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Le taxi de Sherlock s'arrêta devant l'hôpital, alors qu'il pris son téléphone, appelant directement John.

« _-John ? John où es-tu. Dis moi et j'arrive. Moriarty est avec toi ? John, est-ce-que tu es bless-…_

 _-Sherlock. Sherlock calme toi. Tout va bien._ »

Sherlock avançait sans vraiment savoir où il allait. Pour la première fois il avait l'air perdu. Il s'avançait dangereusement vers matelas mis en place pour John.

« _-Sherlock. Arrêtes toi ici tu veux ? Ne bouge plus._ »

Son colocataire obéissait docilement. Son souffle se faisant entendre à travers le téléphone.

« _-Maintenant lèves la tête. Sur le toit._ »

John se tenait sur le rebord, la pointe des pieds dans le vide. Une simple bourrasque trop forte et Sherlock le verrait tomber trop tôt.

« _-John ! Ne bouge pas. J'arrive te chercher. Est-ce que Moriarty est avec toi ?_

 _-Sherlock. S'il-te-plait. Ne bouge pas. Je vais bien. Restes ici. Tu ferais ça pour moi ?_

 _-Évidement, John._

 _-Bien. Regardes. Enfin, écoutes…_ » Se reprit-il avant que Sherlock ne le fasse à sa place.

« _-Moriarty est mort. Il-…_

 _-Quoi ? Comment ça ? John expliques moi. Que s'est-il passé ?_

 _-Sherlock ! Laisses moi finir ! Moriarty s'est tiré une balle dans la tête. Il est mort Sherlock. Tout ça est terminé. »_

Sherlock écoutait attentivement, fixant la silhouette de John en haut du toit de St Bart's.

« _-Écoutes. Je fais ça pour toi. Pour te protéger toi et ceux qui comptent pour moi._

 _-De quoi tu parles John._

 _-Utilises tes capacités de déduction Sherlock._ »

Un silence lourd et pesant se fit alors que John fixait Sherlock tourner sur lui-même, observant chaque endroit autours de lui. Puis une voix plus enraillée repris la parole.

« _-Non. John. Tu ne peux pas faire_ _ça_ _._

 _-Sherlock, je suis obligé. C'est pour vous. Vous tous. Vous valez plus que moi._

 _-Non John. Tu es un blogueur exceptionnel. Un colocataire exceptionnel. Tu es la seule personne qui m'apprécie. Qui ose même vivre avec moi. John. Ne fais pas_ _ça_ _._

 _-C'est juste un tour de magie Sherlock. Un tour. J'ai toujours cru en toi tu le sais. Alors maintenant, pour une fois, crois en moi. »_

La voix de John tremblait.

« _-Cet appel, c'est comme une note._

 _-Une note ?_

 _-N'est-ce pas ce qu'ils font ? Ils laissent une note._

 _-John._

 _-Sherlock._

 _-John…S'il te plaît. Pour moi_. »

Il se figea quand il entendit la fin de cette phrase. C'était la première fois de toute leur connaissance que Sherlock lui disait « S'il te plaît ». Jamais son colocataire lui avait dit cette formule de politesse. Ce n'était que des ordres, des phrases courtes ou sarcastiques. Et là, au bord d'un toit, à un saut de mourir, Sherlock lui disais « S'il te plaît ».

John sentait la voix de Sherlock faiblir. Il ne fallait pas qu'il lui dévoile le plan. Ce n'était qu'un jeu. Oui, un jeu. Un jeu d'acteur. Ne pas s'affaiblir devant la voix cassée et suppliante de Sherlock. C'était comme une petite vengeance de toute ces années passé avec lui.

Il prit une grande respiration, la voix tremblante.

« _-Au revoir Sherlock._

 _-Joh-…_ »

Sherlock eu seulement le temps d'apercevoir la silhouette de John tomber du haut de l'hôpital, qu'un vélo le percuta, le faisant tomber violemment contre le bitume de Londres. Sa tête lui tournait encore un moment quand il dû se relever. Ses pas étaient incertains, se dirigeant vers la foule amassée ou le corps de John avait dû atterrir. Il ne cessait de répéter le prénom de son colocataire, bousculant de nombreuses personnes au passage.

« _-Joh…J-John…_ »

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Non. Son colocataire, et unique ami ne pouvait pas s'être juste simplement laisser tombé du haut de cet hôpital. Il devait y avoir une autre solution. Pourtant, c'est bien John, tendant les bras tel un aigle qui prendrai son envole, qui a sauté. John s'est envolé.

« _-Poussez vous. Dégagez. Je le connais. Poussez vous !_ »

Sherlock poussait, bousculait, écartait les gens qui étaient sur son passage, courant vers la foule, son manteau volant théâtralement derrière lui. Quand il arriva près de la masse au sol, son corps se glaça. Une flaque rouge se rependait sur les pavés et le visage de John était calme, éclaboussé de sang. Il prit directement son poignet, tentant de capter un pouls, une pulsation. Mais rien. Les secours essayait tant bien que mal de le repousser, mais Sherlock s'accrochait au bras sans vie de son ami.

« _-Monsieur, veuillez vous écarter de la scène s'il vous plaît._ »

Sherlock ne voulait rien entendre. Il pris le visage de son colocataire dans ses mains, fixant ses paupières fermés.

« _-John, John, John…John s'il te plaît_. »

Il entoura instinctivement ses bras autour du corps inanimé de son blogueur. Enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux or cendrés. Il tenait John si fortement que ses os auraient pu se briser. C'était la première fois qu'il serrait une personne dans ses bras. Et cette personne était le corps sans vie de son colocataire. Ancien colocataire. Il eu espéré que John se réveillerait ou que même lui se réveillerait. Mais non. John restait sans vie. Dans ses bras. Et lui murmurant le nom de son ami. Au bout de quelques minutes, il lâcha prise, caressant les cheveux de John. Les passants regardèrent la scène sans un mot. Et les émotions de Sherlock qu'il avait sans cesse retenu, lâchèrent. Il laissa alors une larme couler sur sa joue. Depuis longtemps il n'avait pas pleuré. Pourquoi pleurait-il pour cette personne. Il en trouvera un autre de colocataire. Pourquoi devenir aussi faible pour cette personne en particulier ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il n'a jamais été aussi faible, minable, pitoyable. Il se sentait pitoyable. Les quelques larmes dévalèrent des pommettes et le creux de ses joues, pour tomber sur le front de John. John Watson.

« _-Monsieur poussez vous. Nous devons le mettre sur le brancard._

 _-Emmenez moi avec lui._

 _-Vous êtes de la famille ?_

 _-Non._

 _-Alors nous ne pouvons pas. Laissez la place libre maintenant._ »

Pendant que les secouristes soulevèrent le brancard vers l'ambulance, Sherlock s'était posé devant les portes de la camionnette. Fixant le corps de John être enroulé dans des couvertures oranges et dorées.

« _-John. Ne me fait pas_ _ça_ _._ »

La voix de Sherlock était faible, roque et tremblante.

L'ambulance ferma une de ses portes, tendit que Sherlock s'approcha d'un peu plus près, voyant le crâne et les cheveux rouges de sang de l'ancien médecin. Il se laissa lâchement tomber à genoux sur le sol, son manteau ramassant la poussière et ses mains cachant son visage. Il pleurait. Le grand Sherlock Holmes pleurait. Puis il laissa son corps tombé tout seul le long du sol, à bout, il ferma simplement les yeux.

« _-Ne pars pas._ »


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

John était dans l'ambulance, se redressant peu à peu. Les ambulanciers lui retirèrent les couvertures de survies et il s'éclaircissait la voix.

« _-Euh…Le plan a…Fonctionné ? »_

La porte s'ouvrit, et un homme en costume était debout, fixant John toujours assit dans le brancard.

 _« -Oui, le plan à fonctionné. Toute mes félicitations pour votre jeu d'acteur John. »_

L'homme était en costume trois pièces, les pieds croisés, s'appuyant sur son parapluie : Mycroft Holmes.

 _« -Il…Sherlock, il…_

 _-A pleuré ? Oui je sais. La dernière fois qu'il a pleuré c'était à la mort de Redbeard. Son chien et meilleur ami par la même occasion. Votre « mort » va beaucoup l'affecter vous savez. Espérons qu'il ne replongera pas vers ses démons…_

 _-Ses démons ? Mycroft ?_ »

Mycroft de retourna, faisant tourné son parapluie autours de sa main, marchant vers la bouche de métro, laissant sans réponse John. Anthea faisait claquer ses talons contre le sol, se postant devant l'ancien médecin militaire tout juste sortit du camion.

« _-Mon patron m'a dit de vous emmener à votre nouvelle maison_ » Dit-elle les yeux toujours rivés sur son téléphone.

« _-Ma nouvelle maison ?_

 _-Vous vous doutez bien que après ce qu'il est arrivé vous n'allez pas revenir au 221b Baker Street comme si de rien n'était non ?_

 _-Oui, vous avez sûrement raison._ »

Anthea sourit, se retournant vers l'emplacement de la voiture noire, assez connu de John.

« _-Dépêchez-vous._

 _-Oh oui, pardon, j'arrive_.»

Et le moteur démarra.

Au 221b Baker Street, l'ambiance était beaucoup moins joviale. Sherlock avait été ramené par l'Inspecteur Lestrade, alerté par les appels téléphoniques des passant, leur annonçant qu'un homme était allongé sur la route, et ne voulait pas bouger. « _Roulez moi dessus. Je n'en ai plus rien à faire_ » Avait-il déclaré. Lestrade s'était alors précipité sur les lieux, pour découvrir un Sherlock Holmes seul, au sol, les sillons de ses larmes créant des traits rougeâtres sur ses joues. C'était triste voir. Jamais Gregory ne l'avait vu de la sorte. Même à leurs débuts, quand Sherlock n'était qu'un jeune drogué, encore plus mince qu'il ne l'est maintenant. Sa colocation avec John l'avait remplumé. John était ce qu'il y avait de meilleur pour un homme comme Sherlock.

Quand Lestrade avait entendu Sherlock prononcer ces mots de sa voix tremblante qu'il essayait malgré tout de contrôler, il su qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. C'est alors que, simplement, Sherlock lui raconta l'histoire dans la voiture de police, jusqu'au 221b. « _John est mort._ » Continuait-il de répéter à chaque fin de phrase. Lestrade et Madame Hudson avaient déployé les grands moyens : lui, venait voir Sherlock tous les deux jours, tandis que Madame Hudson lui faisait à manger et essayait de le faire bouger de sa robe de chambre et du canapé. En vain.

Les jours passaient et Sherlock maigrissait à vu d'œil, refusait toutes les enquêtes et ne parlait plus.

« _-Inspecteur, il faut faire quelque chose ! Il ne mange plus, ne dit plus rien et joue des mélodies tristes toute la nuit ! Faites quelque chose !_

 _-Madame, j'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons essayé toutes les possibilités. Je n'ai plus rien à proposer. Je suis désolé._ »

Et la discussion s'était terminée comme ça. Gregory Lestrade avait fermé la porte du 221b Baker Street et avait laissé une vielle femme qui devait à présent s'occuper seule d'un jeune homme endeuillé. Il avait l'air tellement vide. Son cerveau ne semblait plus réfléchir. Juste faire les mêmes gestes encore et encore. Jouer de son violon et rester dans le sofa. Sa logeuse commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle retrouvait peu à peu l'ancien Sherlock. Le jeune junkie qu'elle avait connu avant John. Le Sherlock qui ne traînait que en survêtement, les cheveux en bataille et qu'elle retrouvait le soir, un garrot au bras gauche et la seringue vide au sol. Le nombre de fois ou elle avait dû appeler Mycroft ou Lestrade, les deux étant à deux doigts d'envoyer leur petit protégé à l'hôpital si celui ci faisait une overdose. « _La liste !_ » Exigea à chaque fois le grand frère Holmes. « _Sherlock, as-tu fais la liste ?!_ » Cette liste était le petit papier sur lequel Sherlock écrivait chaque substances qu'il ingérait, à son milligramme près. Souvent elle n'était que de « Solution à 7% ». Solution que Sherlock avait maintes et maintes fois expérimenté, baissant ou augmentant le dosage. Il avait finit par trouver le bon. Le pourcentage pile qui le positionnait à un pas de la mort. Un seul pour-cent en plus, et les deux frères savaient qu'il ne se réveillerait pas. C'était ça aussi la vie de drogué : expérimentant plusieurs substance, essayant de planer le plus haut possible. Au risque de ne jamais redescendre.

Durant ces dernières jours, tout le monde venait s'occuper ou simplement voir le seul habitant du 221b. Molly, Sally, Anderson, Janet, Sarah. Tout le monde y passait. Mais, est-ce-que quelqu'un s'était posé la question de ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Sherlock ? Ils avaient pu croire que ce génie ne devait plus penser à quoi que ce soit. Au contraire, Sherlock fusait. Il passait plus de la moitié de ses journées dans son Palais mental et s'enfermait dedans. Dans quelle pièce s'enfermait-il ? Celle au fond du couloir, à droite. Celle à la porte de chêne sombre, finement sculptée, à la poignée beige sable. Celle où le soleil s'échappait par un trou dans le bois, situé en haut à gauche de la porte. Cette porte où les initiales J.H.W y était marquées.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Encore un autre jour. Un autre jour de deuil. Un autre jour de Palais mental

 **Palais mental**

Sherlock ouvrit la porte nommée J.H.W. C'était bien la seule porte qu'il avait ouvert depuis cette semaine. Même celle sur ses différentes analyses de parfums était restée fermée. Une toile d'araignée commençait à se créer sur chacune des poignées. Toutes, sauf celle-ci.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, le soleil lui réchauffât le visage. Pas un soleil puissant. Un soleil doux. Le soleil du matin. La pièce sentait les livres, le thé et la lavande. Sherlock respira un bon coup, avant de s'engouffrer dans cette salle lumineuse et bien rangée. Ce qu'il préférait faire en premier était de regarder les photos que son cerveau avait enregistré. Oh, regardez, celle de Baskerville. Quand Sherlock avait préparé un café à John en y mettant du sucre pour vérifié si celui-ci était empoisonné. Malheureusement pour lui John ne prenait pas de sucre. Heureusement pour John, le sucre n'était pas empoisonné. Sherlock avait été tout fier devant la mine ahurie de son colocataire. Oui, il savait faire du thé et du café. Pourquoi ne le faisait-il jamais alors ? Parce que celui de John était meilleur. Évidemment.

A coté de cette photo, sur le panneau de liège, une image de John, dos à lui, un pistolet pointé sur sa tempe. C'était le soir ou les policiers les avaient menotté ensemble après que John ai brisé le nez du Chef. Sherlock avait volé l'arme d'un agent et enclenché le cran de sécurité avant de le pointer vers son ami. Ils étaient partit en courant comme des enfants. « _Prend moi la main !_ » avait crié Sherlock à ce moment la. Il faisait nuit noire, et heureusement. Il avait juré avoir sentit ses pommettes chauffer quand John avait agrippé sa main. Il se souvient quand il avait escaladé rapidement le portail, laissant John de l'autre coté, leur main bloquées en hauteur. Tout ce cirque pour une broche qui valait une fortune.

Il continua de se balader dans la pièce. Passant au dessus de quelques livres d'anatomie qui jonchaient le sol et d'un stéthoscope. Le même que Sherlock avait vu quand il était arrivé par surprise dans le bureau de John. Il se souvient du bureau du docteur Watson dans les moindres détails. De l'armoire qui contenait les antibiotiques et quelques jouets pour distraire les enfants, en passant par Oscar, le squelette et enfin pour terminer : le bureau. Un bureau imposant en bois laqué. Une plaque de verre pour le protéger et un pot a crayon en forme de cœur sur le coté droit. Les poignées des tiroirs étaient en argent. Tiroir de droite, stylos noires et papiers d'ordonnance. Tiroir de gauche, stylos bleus et son stéthoscope. Il avait gardé son stéthoscope de l'armée, bleu vert ,un peu taché mais toujours fonctionnel. Sans parler de la tête du médecin en elle même. Sherlock ne savait pas si il avait été content ou contraire, furieux. « _J'ai des patients ! Sors de la !_ » S'était écrié John. Alors son colocataire avait pris un tabouret, s'était assis a coté du médecin et avait patiemment attendu, voyant les patients défiler à tour de rôle. « _Je m'ennuie là-bas John. Madame Hudson a dit que je pouvais venir te voir._ » Avait mentis Sherlock « _Mensonge. Bref. Si tu restes ici, ne fais aucuns bruits et restes calme. Ok ?_ »

« _-Et moi je m'étais contenté de hocher la tête. Je n'ai jamais été aussi silencieux. Je te regardais faire ton métier. C'était beau. Tu aimes ton travail n'est-ce-pas ? Les patients me regardaient étrangement, mais tu ne disais rien. Tu t'occupais d'eux comme si tu les connaissais depuis toujours. Tout les médecins font ça ? Les miens n'ont jamais été très gentils avec moi tu sais. Souhaiterais-tu être mon médecin ? Enfin, aurais-tu souhaité ?_ »

Sherlock vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil imposant de John, au centre de la salle. Il se posa, et se perdit dans ses souvenirs. Encore une fois.

Il se vit, lui, Sherlock Holmes, drapé dans une couverture orange. Leur première enquête. Celle ou John est définitivement devenu son partenaire. Son collègue. Son ami.

«- _Tu te souviens ? Notre première enquête. Tu l'avais appelé «_ _Une Étude en rose_ _» parce que la victime était habillée tout en rose. J'avoue ne pas avoir compris tout de suite pourquoi tu écrivais nos enquêtes. Mais ça semblait te plaire et t'amuser. Alors je t'ai laissé raconter nos enquêtes, nos histoires. Tu avais l'air si étonné et admiratif de mes déductions. J'étais vraiment touché, tu le sais ça ? La plus pars du temps les gens ne me dise que des insultes. Mais pas toi. Et pour ça, je t'en remercie John._

 _Quand je t'ai vu à l'hôpital pour la première fois, je t'ai vu bomber le torse. La fierté de soldat n'est-ce-pas ? Et chez Angelo, ta manie de toujours rectifier que nous ne sommes pas un couple. Je n'ai jamais rien dit à propos de ça parce que ça m'amusais de te voir t'énerver. C'était presque attendrissant. Tu savais que à chaque fois que tu t'énerves tu retroussais un peu ton nez ? Ou que quand je ne te regardais pas tu t'humectais les lèvres en me regardant ? Oui John, j'ai des yeux partout !_

 _Je t'ai déjà dis que tu avais bien visé pour tuer ce conducteur de taxi ? Sûrement des centaines de fois. Mais une fois de plus n'est jamais trop, puisque tu m'as sauvé la vie. Oui, j'allais la prendre cette pilule. Parce que comme tu me l'avais dis je suis un idiot. Mais c'est bien pour ça que tu restais avec moi non ?_

 _Regarde toi quand tu as compris que j'avais deviné que tu lui avais tiré dessus tu avais tout de suite tourné la tête ! Quel mauvais jeu d'acteur ! Tu serais incapable de me berner !_

 _Et cette couverture orange ! La même que celle qu'ils t'ont posé, sur ton corps froid et sans vie il y a une semaine. La même qu'ils m'ont posé sur les épaules, quand j'étais au sol et que je n'avais plus qu'une envie : venir te rejoindre._ »

Sherlock regarda John assit en tailleur au sol, en face de lui. Ils souriaient. Se regardaient. Ils étaient heureux.

John disparu soudainement, et Sherlock se réveilla douloureusement. La porte du 221b venait de claquer et quelqu'un le tenait par les épaules. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, une douleur lancinante dans la tête. Mycroft se tenait la, debout, ses mains sur les épaules maigres de son frère.

« _-Sherlock ! La liste !_ »

Et le bout de papier tomba de la main du détective, les larmes aux yeux.

« _-J'ai replongé Mycroft. A cause de lui. Je suis désolé. »_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

De son côté, John découvrait sa nouvelle maison. Mycroft avait tout préparé. Des vêtements attendaient déjà bien au chaud dans son dressing. La maison était grande, belle et luxurieuse. De grandes baies-vitrées éclairaient le salon et la cuisine ouverte. Une grande cuisine noire et acier, avec un frigo américain.

Le salon quant à lui, contenait un grand canapé en daim marron, ainsi que deux fauteuils de la même couleur. Un écran plat était positionné au dessus de la fausse cheminée. L'étage supérieur était encore plus beau que ce qu'il venait de voir.

« - _Wow. C'est fabuleux. Mais…Je n'ai pas l'argent pour rembourser ou payer quoi que ce soit._

 _-Monsieur Holmes a dit que vous ne devez rien payer. Tout est prit en charge._ » Sur ces mots, Anthea et la voiture noire repartirent, laissant John découvrir seul l'étage du dessus.

Une fois l'inspection faite, il se laissa tomber dans son lit. La tête reposant sur les nombreux oreillers, réfléchissant à Sherlock.

« _C'était vraiment une bonne idée de faire_ _ça_ _? Je veux dire. Comment va réagir Sherlock ? Et puis c'est quoi « ses démons » ? J'espère qu'il va s'en sortir quand même. Je n'ai même pas demandé à Mycroft combien de temps j'étais censé être mort. Madame Hudson va bien s'occuper de lui, j'en suis certain_. »

Quelques minutes passèrent, et John se leva de son lit.

« _Il m'a fait un câlin. Il m'a serré contre lui. Il a pleuré. Sherlock a pleuré et m'a pris dans ses bras. Comment un être si insensible que lui a pu faire ça. Ma mort l'a donc vraiment chamboulé ? J'aurai sûrement réagi pareil. Peut-être. Je n'ose même pas imaginé ce que j'aurais fait. Sherlock compte malheureusement beaucoup trop pour moi. Même si c'est un connard arrogant, nous sommes devenu amis après tout._ »

Il descendit calmement les escaliers, se remémorant l'appel téléphonique avec Sherlock, juste avant la chute. La voix de son colocataire lui avait malgré tout brisé le cœur.

Il se servit un verre d'eau pui-…

« _Qu'est ce que je viens de faire._ »

Le verre d'eau glissa entre les mains de John et s'éclata au sol.

« _Je viens de détruire mon colocataire. De l'anéantir. La drogue. C'est ça. Ce sont ses démons. Il va replonger. Non, Sherlock, ne fais pas ça. Ne te défonces pas la santé pour moi. Je ne suis pas important. Garde ton cerveau génialissime intact. Je serais bientôt de retour, je te le promets. Mais ne touches pas à ces saloperies, par pitié. Je viens de tout ruiner, en une chute._ »

Il se laissa glissé le long de l'îlot centrale de sa nouvelle cuisine, les genoux replié contre son corps, se prenant la tête dans ses mains. Le verre brisé toujours à ses cotés.

« _Oh mon dieu, Sherlock._ _Ne fait pas ça_ _._ _Pour moi_ _._ »

« - _Fais moi voir ton bras._ »

La réponse du concerné ne fut qu'un grognement.

« _-Sherlock. Donne moi ton bras._

 _-Occupes toi de tes affaires Mycroft_. »

Le grand frère Holmes fixait le petit. Les deux étaient dans le salon. Sherlock dans son fauteuil et Mycroft dans celui de John. Il avait enfin daigné s'habiller, vêtu d'une chemise bleue foncé. Depuis deux heures, Mycroft essayait de le faire parler. Le thé fumait devant eux, personne n'avait touché à sa tasse.

« - _Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force contre toi._

 _-Ça ne te ferait pas de mal. Ton régime a l'air de mal fonctionner._

 _-Sherlock. Ton bras._ »

Il croisa simplement ses bras, le regard hautain. Mycroft prit lentement sa tasse de thé brûlante, et la jeta sur son frère. Celui-ci eu un mouvement de recule inutile, étant assis confortablement dans son fauteuil en cuir. Un sifflement sortit de la bouche de Sherlock, voulant éviter de satisfaire le Gouvernement Britannique en montrant sa douleur. Le brûlé se leva rapidement, alors que une main le reteint au bras, remontant la manche gauche, bleue, jusqu'au biceps. Aucuns des deux frères ne bougèrent à ce moment la, le bras de Sherlock étant dévoilé.

« - _Oh, Sherlock. Depuis quand ?_ »

Sur son bras, à l'intérieur du coude, des marques violettes et bleutées. Certaines marques étaient moins prononcées que les autres, témoignant de leur ancienneté datant de plus de 5 jours selon Mycroft.

« - _Dès le début._ »

La mâchoire de Mycroft se crispait. Il savait qu'il ne pourrai plus rien faire. Sherlock avait retrouvé ses démons. Comme au bon vieux temps.

Avant John, Sherlock n'était rien de très important. Juste un drogué, travaillant occasionnellement avec la police. Son frère avait pourtant essayé de le raisonner, de l'envoyer dans un centre. Mais rien à faire. Sherlock était accro. Puis John Watson est arrivé. Presque du jour au lendemain, toutes seringues avaient disparu du 221b Baker Street. Aucunes poudres ou mallettes de l'apprenti junkie. John avait changé Sherlock d'une manière que Mycroft n'avait jamais réussit. Tellement d'années ou Mycroft avait essayé de le rendre clean.

« _-C'est de sa faute. Il est partit._

 _-Toute bonne chose à une fin._

 _-Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir Mycroft. Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il m'arrive._

 _-On appelle ça les sentiments Sherlock. Les sentiments_. »


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

 _« William Sherlock Scott Holmes. »_

Le calepin claqua contre les barreaux en fer du lit blanc. Des pas sortant de la chambre le réveillèrent, et il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Éblouit par cette clarté, la seule chose qu'il put apercevoir était ce blanc. Absolument partout. Les murs, les draps, le sol. Et surtout, la blouse de l'homme qui venait de sortir.

 **1 jours plus tôt.**

Un an. Cela faisait un an que John était parti. Une année que Madame Hudson essayait de s'occuper de lui. 365 jours que Mycroft venait lui proposer des enquêtes. 8760 heures qu'il se baladait avec une aiguille sur lui.

« Le deuil passera un jour vous savez » Avait dit sa logeuse à son frère. Pourtant cela faisait maintenant une année jour pour jour qu'il l'avait vu sauter et il fallait bien inaugurer ce jour.

Comme à son habitude, Sherlock était étendu dans le sofa, sa barbe avait poussé et n'était pas entretenue tout comme cet appartement ou la poussière avait pris son aise. Une tasse par ici, des journaux du mois dernier par là, et une cuillère posée à coté d'un briquet par dessus. Rien ne semblait bouger, sauf la cage thoracique de l'ancien détective consultant. Il ne prenait plus aucuns clients, et refusait chaque affaire de Lestrade.

« Je serais perdu sans mon blogueur. » Avait-il dit sous le ton de l'humour. Ce même humour qui avait été remplacé par la réalité.

Cela faisait aussi un an que John vivait dans sa « nouvelle maison ». Il y avait pris ses habitudes et ses aises. Il se sentait comme chez lui, sauf à un point : il manquait son colocataire. Tout les jours il se demandait ce qu'il devenait. Il savait pertinemment que Sherlock n'allait pas bien. Tout les jours il demandait à Mycroft des nouvelles de son meilleur ami, et jamais Mycroft ne lui répondait.

On lui avait donné de nouveaux papiers, une nouvelle identité et un nouveau passé. John, ou Stefan selon sa carte d'identité, avait trouvé un nouvel emploi dans une clinique à l'écart de Londres. Il se sentait comme un mort vivant, ou une sorte d'espion.

Il était étonné que personne ne le reconnaissait. D'accord, il n'était pas le fameux détective prisé de toute l'Angleterre, mais il était tout de même son associé, son blogueur, son partenaire. Son ami.

Sherlock se surprenait à parler à John de temps en temps. Entre les « Tu veux du thé John ? » et les « J'ai trouvé une enquête ! », le génie en oubliait l'absence de son colocataire.

Il avait pourtant bien essayé d'aller voir une psychologue quelques semaines avant. A vrai dire, Mycroft l'avait forcé a aller en voir une : Ella Thompson. Elle avait suivit John lors de son retour sur les terres anglaises, et elle suivit Sherlock lors du soi-disant départ de John.

Evidement, cette technique n'avait pas marché. A la fin des deux semaines de « rendez-vous inutiles et inintéressant dont il pouvait très bien se passer », Ella laissa le junkie partir sous ses yeux.

En cette fin de soirée, Sherlock n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois. Il prit son matériel tant haït par Mycroft, et prépara une de ses mixtures préférées. Les dosages étaient parfaits, comme à son habitude. Les gestes étaient robotiques. Il ne regardait qu'à peine ce qu'il faisait, les yeux dans le vide, il pris sa cuillère usagée et versa la petite quantité de poudre au creux de celle-ci. Cette cuillère était rouillée, jamais lavée et le manche était tordu en soit : comment accentué la possibilité d'attrapé une quelconque maladie. Il l'avait eu par un de ses ancien ami de drogue. Quand il ne faisait que ça de ses journée et qu'il vagabondait dans les rues avec son sweat XXL, trois fois trop grand pour lui. Les passants avaient peur de lui, « temps mieux » se disait-il, car lui avait peur d'eux.

Le bruit, la foule, les gens. Le plus jeune des Holmes s'était renfermé sur lui même, et ça, dès le premier « Taré » prononcé par un ex-ami d'enfance. Personne ne l'avait jamais compris, personne ne voulait le traiter comme une personne normale. Il arriva à la dure conclusion que non, il n'était pas une personne comme une autre. Trop intelligent, trop asociale, trop attiré par la science, trop _bizarre_. Sherlock était toujours de « trop » pour les gens. Pour tout le monde, sauf une personne.

Il prit sans tourné le regard une seringue qui était posée sur la table du salon, la remplissant du liquide blanchâtre aux effets miraculeux pour l'ancien détective. Réajustant son garrot, il fixait le vieux fauteuil marron au fond du salon. La pile de papier et de livres l'avait recouvert complètement mais un bout du coussin au motif du drapeau britannique dépassait. Il secoua la tête, laissant ses bouclettes trop longues brunes partir dans tout les sens, et par la même occasion ses pensées encombrantes aussi. Les yeux brillant et l'aiguille dans le bras, Sherlock s'allongea de tout son long dans le sofa poussiéreux, soupirant d'aise.

Il savait que cette pause allait être plus longue que les autres. Il espérait qu'elle soit permanente, car ce n'était pas une « Solution à 7% » que Sherlock Holmes venait de s'injecter, mais une à 10%.


End file.
